


Harry Potter's biggest fan

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Single Parent Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Ever since Scorpius heard about Harry Potter for the first time from one of his friends, one could say that he was his biggest fan.So naturally, it would be the thing he needs to talk about while visiting his grandparents for Sunday dinner.Draco's father could not hold back the comments on why he had to go through this again, and Scorpius understood just enough to know that his father actually knew Harry Potter in person. That's when the pestering started.Not much later and Draco found himself face to face with Potter, all thanks to his son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you unicornsandphoenix for your lovely beta job here! I enjoyed working with you on this fluffy little thing. <3

Draco was dead, he died and came to hell. There was no other way he could describe what happened right now. 

 

\------

 

It all started about two months ago. 

 

Scorpius had come home from school and, like always, Draco asked about his adventures of the day. So Scorpius chattered on and told him what he and his friends were up to and what they had learned that day. 

 

This was the first time he had heard the name Harry Potter come out of his son’s mouth. 

 

“We played Harry Potter, Dad! And I was Harry Potter! Did you know that there was a war and that Harry Potter won and that there was another guy, Voldenort or so, and he was the bad guy and he was mean and Harry Potter came and made boom and won the war and now everything is good and did you know that Harry Potter is playing Quidditch? He's so cool Daddy! I'm his biggest fan now!”

 

Draco had no idea that Scorpius meant it exactly like that then. 

 

Two days later he waved his son goodbye for his weekend with Astoria and closed his front door with a sigh. How could a six year old,  _ his  _ six year old, be so obsessed with Harry fucking Potter? Draco could swear that he had heard nothing but ‘Harry Potter this and ‘Harry Potter that leave his sons mouth since Wednesday, and he was relieved to have a break now. 

 

Heading straight to the kitchen he decided to open a bottle of wine and hope for Astoria to fix this problem without him. 

 

\------

 

Draco had managed to suppress everything Potter related until Sunday evening, and was quite happy that Scorpius would be home soon. He missed him when he was not around, even if a quiet dinner with Pansy was nice from time to time, their small house was way too quiet without Scorpius. 

 

As Pommi popped in to inform him that Scorpius was back he jumped from the couch and opened the door. Scorpius nearly ran him over as he raced up the few stairs to the front door and bouncing straight past Draco to his room. 

 

“Hello to you too, son of mine!” Draco called after him, but there was no answer. 

 

Astoria came strolling up to the front door, Scorpius’ bags in hand and a slight laugh on her face. 

 

“So, Harry Potter it is?” Astoria said as she reached the door. 

 

Draco groaned. “Please tell me he calmed down a bit. I can't hear it anymore.”

 

“I don't think so. And I don't think anyone can stop this new obsession, it's inherited,” she laughed. 

 

“Oh, shut up. I wasn't  _ that _ bad… How was your weekend? Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, we had fun. We went to a park and to Diagon Alley for a shopping trip, I bought him a few things that I'm sure he'll show you soon.”

 

Draco didn't miss the mischievous twinkle in her eyes and he couldn't help himself to be a bit scared of the new “things”. The last time she looked at him like that was after she bought him a ‘clone your gnome’ set from the Weasley shop that ended in a complete disaster and fifty gnomes roaming his house for twenty-four hours. 

 

“If this ends like the last time, I swear to Merlin you're going to regret it.” 

 

Astoria had the nerve to laugh at him as she pushed Scorpius bags into his arms and said her goodbyes. 

 

Shaking his head Draco closed the door behind him. He and Astoria parted ways as soon as Scorpius was one year old. This was decided even before they got married, and ever since they cared for him separately. Astoria had their son every second weekend, and at least two weeks whenever he had a longer school break. Draco did the rest. But every time Scorpius has one of his ‘phases,’ he considered switching roles. 

 

Huffing over the prospect of a dinner where once again Harry Potter will be the only topic of conversation, he made his way back through the house. 

 

\------

 

After dinner, they cuddled up on the big couch and Draco read a book to Scorpius, enjoying their quiet time before bed together as they did every day. 

 

This was Draco's favourite part of the day. Whatever happened over the course of the day, they would cuddle up at the end of it to enjoy a story or to talk quietly. Draco knew it wouldn’t last forever, and soon his son will be too big or too cool to do so, so he cherished these evenings as long as he could. 

 

“Time for bed, Pie, go get changed and don't forget to brush your teeth. Call me when you're ready and I'll come and tuck you in.”

 

“Alright,” Scorpius yawned. 

 

Five minutes later Draco could hear a shouted ‘Dad!’ and he made his way to his son's room to say goodnight. 

 

Nothing could have prepared him for the view he got as soon as he stepped foot in the room. 

 

He gasped and looked mortified at his sons nursery. Every wall, every inch, was clad with posters of Harry Potter, some of them smiling or waving directly into the camera, others from his Quidditch games, impressive moves and stunts on his broom. One was especially eye-catching to him, it was a picture clearly taken without Potter noticing it, his face bore an expression that Draco could only describe as longing and he wasn't sure if something like that even should hang in the room of a small child. 

 

“Do you like the posters mom bought for me, dad? Pommi helped me hanging them! One day I want to meet him! Then I can tell him about my new posters!”

 

“Yes they are very lovely, Pie.” Draco felt all hot and uncomfortable with all these Potter's staring at him, but he wasn't the parent to break his child's heart by taking them down. They would get through this phase like they did with every other before. 

 

“Wouldn't it be great to meet him dad? We could go together and watch one of his games soon. Maybe he sees us if I cheer loud enough and then he'll come and talk to us!”

 

Draco suppressed a shudder as he tucked Scorpius in. There was no way he would meet Potter, but Scorpius didn't need to know that. “We'll see. Sleep tight, my little Pie, tomorrow's school and you need to be well rested.”

 

“Hmm, love you dad.”

 

“Love you even more.” Draco kissed his son’s head and turned around to leave. Before he turned off the lights his gaze traveled back to the poster with the longing look and Draco shuddered as he closed the door behind him. 

 

Oh, Astoria will have to pay for that. 

 

\------

 

A week passed and Scorpius still was obsessed with Potter. 

 

They were at the Manor for dinner at the moment, and Draco felt the urge to drink himself into oblivion as Scorpius proceeded to tell his grandparents everything, that he already told Draco a thousand times over, that he knew about Harry Potter and how great he is.

 

Draco's mother shot him the one or other amused look while she listened to Scorpius, asking the right questions at the right places as if she already knew what Scorpius wanted to tell her next, but his father was quiet, seemingly distracted by his own thoughts. 

 

“I thought I would never have to listen to that again,” his father suddenly mumbled. “I really, really thought that this Potter thing was finished in this house. I don't know if I can get through this once more without going completely insane.”

 

“Oh let Scorpius have his fun my dear. He can't be worse than Draco was.” Narcissa laughed at her husband. 

 

“I definitely wasn't like that!” Even if years have passed since his time at Hogwarts, the time he possibly talked a few times about Potter at home, he still could feel his cheeks grow hot as he looked down at his plate. 

 

“Don't even start with it, Draco.” Lucius said. “You were even worse. Every letter from Hogwarts we got was about Potter and ‘his stupid hair’ and ‘stupid green eyes’ and his ‘stupid behaviour’ and ‘he did this or thats’, every week. For years. And don't let me start with the breaks when you came home.”

 

“What does Grandfather mean with that, Daddy? Do you actually know Harry Potter???” Scorpius was nearly bouncing on his chair now as he looked at him with huge eyes. 

 

“Yes, Love, your daddy went to school with Mr Potter.” Narcissa smiled lovingly at him. 

 

“WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?!? THAT'S THE COOLEST THING EVER! DAD YOU NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Scorpius bounced off of his chair for real this time and jumped at Draco. 

 

“Thanks, Mother… Of course I'm going to tell you but let's keep it for our quiet time before bed, yes?”

 

“Why should you get spared from that. There really is some justice left on this planet.” Lucius laughed as he drank up his wine and ordered one of the elves to fill up his glass. 

 

Draco patted Scorpius small back before he gently pushed him back to his seat so that they could finish dinner and go home. 

 

Finally at home, Draco and Scorpius snuggled up on their couch and Draco began to tell Scorpius the tales of Harry Potter and everything he remembered from their time back at Hogwarts that was safe enough to tell a six year old. 

 

\------

 

“DAD! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED IN SCHOOL TODAY!” Scorpius came crashing through the floo, giving Draco a small near death experience by shock. It was a few weeks later, and Potter was still number one topic in their house. Slowly but surely, Draco was losing his nerves. 

 

“Pie, I've told you a thousand times that you have to stop scaring me like that! Your daddy's not getting younger!” As he saw Scorpius he wondered what happened. His son was jumping from one leg to the other, his whole body was vibrating and his eyes were huge. “What the hell happened?”

 

“Daddy, I've won!” As Draco seemingly didn't react correctly, Scorpius stared at him with disbelief. “I told you dad! We could write a letter to our favourite quidditch player to win us some tickets for their next game! I've won dad! Today I've got a letter at school that invites us to Mr Potter's next game! Along with a letter from Harry Potter that he's happy to meet me soon! He said he liked my letter and that I can already write really good and he said he has put the picture that I've drawn him on the fridge at his place!”

 

This moment a few things happened at the same time. Scorpius seamed to vibrate even more, an owl crashed into his window and the mirror above their fireplace burst into a thousand pieces. 

 

Draco had to sit down. Waving his wand to the window letting the owl in he looked at his son with big eyes. Scorpius had jumped out of the way as the mirror exploded and now he stared at the broken pieces on the floor with horror. 

 

“What happened dad?” 

 

“Don't look at me, Pie. I have nothing to do with that.”

 

“Then what happened?” 

 

“Accidental magic. This was your work. Now you know for sure that you're a wizard, Pie.” Draco's heart was nearly bursting now. His mother told him that it was something special if your own kids showed their first signs of magic but Draco never would have guessed that it felt like that. The overwhelming proudness he felt over a destroyed mirror was surreal. And all of it thanks to Harry Potter. 

 

Scorpius let out a cry of joy and jumped in Draco's arms. “I need to tell mum! And Mr Potter! Could you fix the mirror so I can firecall Mum before I write to Mr Potter? He said I could! And I have to tell him that you said we can come. We can, can’t we? Please, Daddy!”

 

“Yes. Yes, of course we can. If  that’s what you want. We have to celebrate your magic, where better than at a game of quidditch?”

 

Scorpius huge smile was enough reward for Draco. What could happen anyway? It was just a game of quidditch and maybe a short talk with Potter. He could do that. 

 

Remembering the waiting owl he quickly fixed the mirror and helped Scorpius with the floo powder before he took the letter. 

 

It was addressed to him but he didn't know the sender. Casting a quick glance at Scorpius to check if he was still busy he cast a detection charm at the letter that came out negative for all curses and other harming things. Seemingly, this James Dudley had nothing bad in mind as he sent it. Deciding the letter could wait until tonight he gave the owl a cracker and told it that he would answer later and send it back with his own owl. Satisfied with that, it hopped away and flew back out of the window. 

 

\------

 

After Scorpius went to bed, Draco sat down at his study. He was eyeing the letter Scorpius gave him to send to Potter but he didn't dare to open it to see what exactly he has written. That reminded him of the letter he received this afternoon, and he pulled it out of the drawer of his desk to opened it.

 

Taking one look at the chicken scratches on the parchment in front of him he instantly knew who this James Dudley was. With shaking hands he began to read the letter. 

  
  


_ Dear Mr Malfoy,  _

_ (Wow it’s strange to call you that) I'm happy to invite you and your lovely son, Scorpius, to my next Quidditch game. (I really am)  _

_ I loved his letter and would would be happy to meet you two after the game for a small chat. Please let me know if you can make it.  _

_ (I'm sending you this with my private owl and my alias so that you can reach me directly, please keep this name quiet, not many people know it. Scorpius seems to be a lovely child, and I am excited to see the two of you.) _

 

_ Best regards,  _

_ Mr H. Potter  _

_ (Harry is fine if you answer me.) _

  
  


Shaking his head Draco closed the letter and looked for a parchment to write an answer. Where did Scorpius got him into?

  
  


_ Dear Harry,  _

_ (Equally strange) I promised Scorpius that were coming.  _

_ He really is a lovely boy and a big fan of yours (and before you blame me, he learned about you in school. I don't get why he's all obsessed with you). Your letter made him really happy.  _

_ Thank you for the invitation, we're looking forward to meeting you soon.  _

_ (Scorpius wrote you another letter today, I'll send it with this one. I don't know what he's written, and I'm not allowed to read it. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your private contact.)  _

 

_ Best regards, _

_ D. M.  _

_ (If it must be, you can call me Draco.)  _

  
  


He called for their owl, Kitty (Scorpius had gotten to name her), and sent her off with the letters. 

 

It took her only half an hour to return with a new letter, so it would seem as if Potter lived near London too. Opening the letter and reading it quickly, he let out a laugh. 

  
  


_ Dear Draco,  _

_ (Yep, also strange) I'm glad to hear that you're coming to the game. Your tickets are waiting for you at the entrance.  _

_ Tell Scorpius that I'm proud of him and that I want to hear everything about his first signs of magic as soon as we meet. (Now you know at least one part of the letter. And don't pretend you weren't obsessed with me in school, you should know how it is. Thanks for keeping it private, see you in two days or tomorrow depending on when the letter arrives at yours.) _

 

_ Harry _

  
  


Picking up his quill again he wrote a short answer and sent it away before going to bed. 

  
  


_ Dear Harry,  _

_ See you in two days. (Shut it, I wasn't obsessed with you. You were the one stalking me if I recall correctly. I'm off to bed now so answering is useless and I won that point.) _

 

_ Good night.  _

_ Draco  _

  
  


In the morning he woke up to another letter from Potter that Kitty had dropped on his nightstand. 

  
  


_ Good morning Draco,  _

_ (git, yes you were and no I wasn't.)  _

 

_ Harry _

  
  


Grinning he got up and went straight to his study to answer the letter before he had to wake Scorpius. 

  
  


_ Good morning to you too,  _

_ Yes you were, you wanker.  _

_ Have fun at practice today, I want to see a spectacular game tomorrow.  _

 

_ Draco _

  
  


He nudged Kitty awake, which earned him a peck to his head with her beak as she left and made her way to Potter. 

 

Still grinning he went to wake up Scorpius. 

 

\------

 

The day passed by, and Draco found his thoughts wandering to Potter and his letters more often than he liked to admit. 

 

As it was finally time for Scorpius to go to bed Draco was at the end of his nerves. He had told Scorpius what Potter had answered to his letter earlier, and this had led to him to being jumpy all day long because “Harry Potter was proud of him”. 

 

Sighing, he sat down at his couch, a novel he would never admit he read propped up against his knees and a glass of wine in hand he tried to distract himself from the strange mood that had followed him all day long. 

 

This worked exactly forty-two minutes until a quiet pecking at his window pulled him out of this cozy bubble. 

 

Flicking his wand to let the owl in, he took the letter from him and began to read. 

  
  


_ Hey Draco,  _

_ Practice was fun today, I'll try to play a good game tomorrow so that you won't waste your time. (haha)  _

_ You're still coming aren't you?  _

_ I'm off looking for something to eat now.  _

_ Or maybe not. I'm too tired to move.  _

_ Good night.  _

_ See you tomorrow.  _

 

_ Bye,  _

_ Harry _

  
  


Draco rolled his eyes and stood up to look for his quill. 

  
  


_ Harry,  _

_ Of course we're still coming tomorrow.  _

_ Stop crying around, I'm packing you some leftovers to eat now. They aren't poisoned, but if I were you I would double check that.  _

_ You're annoying.  _

 

_ Good night,  _

_ Draco  _

  
  


He called for Pommi and asked her to bring him the leftovers from dinner and sent everything off to Potter before he could think about changing his mind. 

 

Flopping down on his couch he tried to read again but gave up after only a few minutes. Fucking Potter and his letters.

 

The next one arrived as Draco was on his way to bed. He opened his window and took the letter before he shooed the owl to the next cupboard to wait for his answer. 

  
  
  


_ Draco,  _

_ You are my hero, just so you know. Thank you so much for the food, it tasted fantastic! You didn't have to send me something you know… I would have made me some toast in the end, or just something else really quick.  _

_ Now I owe you a dinner.  _

_ See you tomorrow afternoon.  _

 

_ Thanks again,  _

_ Harry _

  
  


Draco stared at the letter for an eternity before summoning a quill and parchment to scribble down his answer. 

  
  


_ Don't get all Hufflepuffy over me Potter, it was only leftovers.  _

_ And I don't know if I can accept your invitation if you call toast a proper meal.  _

_ You have to eat real food after practice and before a game. You’re unbelievable.  _

_ Get a house elf or someone else to take care of you.  _

 

_ Good night (again),  _

_ Draco  _

  
  


After sending the letter away Draco lay down on his bed. Sleep didn't come easy that night, and when he finally managed to fall asleep his dreams were restless and filled with startling green eyes and flying snitches. 

 

\------

 

“Daddy, look! There’s Mr Potter! Look how fast he's flying!” 

 

He did. He had tried so hard to ignore everything Potter related over the past few years so now that he allowed himself to look, it was nearly overwhelming. Draco felt like he was back at hogwarts all over again instead here in their small private booth. 

 

Potter flew impressive maneuvers and outplayed the other seeker by miles but the snitch was still too quick. 

 

In the end the game lasted for nearly one hour, Potter’s team won after he caught the snitch only inches from the ground. Swiping back up high into the sky Potter flew a few rounds around the stands before he landed safely in the middle of the field to celebrate with his team mates and Draco found himself cheering just as loud as Scorpius. 

 

“When do you think we'll meet him, Daddy?” Scorpius was jumping up and down to try and get a better look at the players who are leaving the field for their changing rooms now. 

 

“They will change and take a shower first. I'm sure Mr Potter will hurry up to meet you, Pie.”

 

“So I'm Mr Potter now, hm Draco?” came a cheeky voice from behind them. 

 

Draco and Scorpius spun around and suddenly stood face to face with a windswept, red faced, grinning Harry Potter. 

 

Scorpius let out a yelp and jumped at Potter without further hesitation, hugging his legs and giggling in a near maniac way and suddenly all around their booth were small flowers sprouting and blooming.

 

“Well, you must be Scorpius. I'm so happy to meet you!” Potter said as he patted Scorpius blond head. 

 

“Yes, Mr Potter! I'm your biggest fan! I'm so happy to meet you too!” Scorpius let go of Potter’s legs and smiled up at him. 

 

“My biggest fan hm? Well I think that's true. No one ever made such beautiful flowers for me,” Potter grinned down at him. 

 

Scorpius looked around them, seemingly realising just now what happened before he looked down at his feet and stammered a small “Sorry” while his face began to gleam red. 

 

“Ah don't worry, I really like them! What do you think of the idea that after I take a quick shower and get dressed, I will invite you and your daddy on an ice cream trip and I can tell you about all the things my accidental magic did?”

 

“Yes! Daddy, can we? Please?” 

 

Draco looked at the shining smile on his son's face and at Potter, who looked similar to Scorpius and let out a sigh. “Of course, but only if the stories are child proofed!”

 

Potter laughed and kneed down to level with Scorpius eyes. “I've got a present for you, Scorpius. I promised your dad a good game of quidditch, and I won it for you. So it would only be fair if I give you this here,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out the snitch to hand it to Scorpius. 

 

Scorpius began sobbing and jumped at Potter again, hugging him so hard they toppled over so that Potter landed on his arse while he laughed and hugged Scorpius back. 

 

Draco suddenly was overwhelmed by his feelings for the situation in front of him and he needed to look away. Potter on his arse, hugging Scorpius while both of them laughed freely as if they did this every day, was nearly too much to witness for him. His chest still ached as he looked back at them shortly after. It's going to be a long afternoon for him, he thought. 

 

After Scorpius calmed down a bit, Potter made his way to the showers and fifteen minutes later they were on their way to an ice shop that Potter swore of had the best ice cream around London. 

 

They apparated into a small alleyway before Potter turned around and took Scorpius’ offered hand to lead their way to a small shop that looked, to Draco's surprise, completely muggle. 

 

\------

 

“... and Daddy told me everything about your time at Hogwarts together! I will be there too in a few years! He told me EVERYTHING! You did so many funny things there! I can't wait to go there by myself!” Scorpius hasn't stopped talking for what felt like two hours now but it couldn't been more than ten minutes. 

 

They were eating their ice cream, and Potter was listening closely to every word Scorpius blurted out. 

 

“Did he? I can't wait to hear these stories from you, maybe you'll help me remember things I've forgotten by now,” Potter said to Scorpius while he secretly grinned in Draco's direction. 

 

“And have I told you that I've got posters of you in my room? They are so many! Daddy likes the one next to my door the best I think, he's always looking at it! But I like the one next to my bed most, you're flying on your broom there and doing some cool tricks! Daddy's only shows you standing there and looking strange.”

 

Draco nearly choked on his ice cream at that. 

 

“Oh is that so?” Potter looked directly at him for the first time now and Draco could feel his face heat up while he tried to keep the last bit of his dignity by not looking directly at him. Having kids is like bringing a small loud spy into your own house. Nothing is private anymore from the moment they can talk. 

 

“Yes!” Scorpius said proud. “You should come for dinner, Harry! You must be hungry and Daddy promised me my favourite food tonight. Then you can take a look at my room!” 

 

“You can't invite me for dinner, Scorp, that's up to your daddy and I don't want to intrude - ” 

 

“Daddy can Harry come to dinner? Please? I promise I'll eat my vegetables for the whole month without making a fuss!” Scorpius was looking at him with puppy dog eyes now, and he knew he had lost this discussion before it even started. 

 

“Any plans for dinner, Potter?” Draco sighed as he looked up into the startling green eyes of Potter, instantly cursing himself for it. 

 

“Not really no, but I don't want to be a burden - ” Potter started carefully. 

 

“You're not. I hope you like spaghetti, though. You can help cutting the onions.”

 

“Okay, great! Thanks for inviting me!” Potters grin spread from cheek to cheek now and he high-fived the squealing Scorpius. 

 

Draco was dead, he died and came to hell. There was no other way he could describe what was happening right now. 

 

Potter was coming home with them to cook and eat dinner and to take a closer look at Scorpius' posters. And Draco was screwed.

 

\------

 

Scorpius didn't even wait until they took off their shoes before he pulled Potter fully into the house and towards his room. 

 

“This is it! Do you like it, Harry? Look at all the posters my mum bought me!”

 

“Well you didn't lie to me, Scorp. I've never seen so many posters of myself anywhere,” Potter chuckled as he followed Scorpius into his room. 

 

“This is my favourite one!” Scorpius said, pointing at the poster next to his bed. “My daddy won't let me try the trick you're doing here yet, but as soon as I'm old enough I will! One day I want to be just as good as you in Quidditch!” 

 

“Oh I'm sure you will be! I flew for the first time in my life back at Hogwarts, so there is loads of time left for you to practise.”

 

“Daddy told me about that! He was there! Weren't you, Daddy?” 

 

Draco, who had silently been watching them from the door, started to grin. “Yeah, I was. Wasn't a good day for Slytherin though.”

 

“One could say so,” Harry grinned back at him and his eyes travelled to Draco's left where they widened by a fraction as they found the poster Scorpius mentioned earlier Draco had liked the best.

 

“Well I'll leave you two to your things and start cooking shall I?” Draco said as he promptly turned around to hide his reddening cheeks from Potter. “I expect you in the kitchen to help me, Potter. Don't forget that.” 

 

Before Potter could answer Draco made his way to the kitchen, cursing silently about his son’s big mouth. 

 

\------

 

“Where is Scorp?” Potter asked as Draco entered the kitchen again. 

 

“I sent him to take a shower while we cook. I'm not sure if he makes it through the complete dinner before he falls asleep after this day, so better safe than sorry.”

 

“Yeah. It was a nice day though, and I totally understand him. I'm so tired that I'll probably end up with my face in the spaghetti before he does,” Potter chuckled as he leaned back against the fridge. 

 

Draco looked at him more closely, there were dark shadows under his eyes and Potter really looked as if he would fall asleep every second now. 

 

“Sit, Potter. You need to rest a bit. I'll prepare dinner alone.” Draco shoved Potter over to the next chair and opened a bottle of wine. Pouring two glasses he handed one over to Potter before taking a huge gulp of his own. 

 

“I can help, I'm not that tired.”

 

“No. Sit. Drink. And shut up, Potter.”

 

“Harry.”

 

“What?” 

 

“It's Harry, not Potter.”

 

“Fine. Shut up and drink your wine, Harry.”

 

Potter huffed but he took a sip of the wine and stayed put. “Scorpius is a great kid though. His mother must be a saint to compensate your part.”

 

Draco felt the urge to throw the knife he was currently cutting onions with at Potter, but as he turned around he only saw a teasing grin on the others face. “Fuck you too, Harry. You're in debt of two dinners now,” Draco grinned back before he turned around to stir in his pot. 

 

“I'll cook for you next time. No toast, promised.”

 

“Hmm, we'll see. You look like shit. Sure you can eat before you fall asleep?”

 

“Yeah, just haven't slept much for the last few days.”

 

“Why’s that?” 

 

“Wood’s always a bit demanding before a big game. That didn't change after Hogwarts, except now he won't try to drown himself in the showers anymore. And if I have to be truthful, a part of me was nervous about meeting you and Scorpius. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I wasn't sure if I could trust his first letter when I read “Malfoy” beneath it, but after you answered me, I knew that I didn't make the wrong choice by inviting him. He really is great and so unlike you as you were a kid. But you also aren't the same anymore I think.” Potter now looked at him with red cheeks and soft eyes and Draco nearly burned himself at the pan. 

 

“No. I'm not. Many things have changed since Hogwarts.”

 

“Yeah… If someone told me then that I would be sitting in your kitchen and watch you while you make dinner for me and your son I would've laughed at them. Funny how things go.”

 

“Mhh. Same for me. You're not so bad anymore, can't say that about your hair though. They're still horrible.”

 

“I have great hair, ask Witch Weekly.”

 

“Tell that to someone else.”

 

Draco flicked his wand to set the table before he get to fetch Scorpius for dinner. As they both came back into the kitchen Potter was already serving the food on their plates and Draco realised that he also filled up their wine glasses and put a cup of water on the table for Scorpius. 

 

Together they sat down and ate while Scorpius chatted with them, mostly asking questions but also saying things that Potter did not really need to know, if one were to ask Draco. 

 

After dinner Scorpius was so knackered that he couldn't stop yawning and his eyes were already red from tiredness but that didn't stop him to ask Harry if he would stay for their quiet hour too. 

 

Draco had to explain what that is and Potter agreed to listen to today's bedtime story before he went home so together they moved to the living room where Draco and Scorpius cuddled up on their couch while Potter laid down on the other side of it. 

 

Reading the story about the little dragon that went on adventures he was painfully aware of Potters head right next to his but he managed to ignore the soft huffs of Potter's breathing and read until Scorpius was sound asleep, half on top of him. 

 

Carefully, to not wake him up, Draco stood up to carry Scorpius to bed but before he could stand completely his eyes wandered over at Potter and something heavy and warm suddenly spread through his chest. Potter had fallen asleep on the couch, and he was breathing softly while Draco looked at him and he just couldn't cope with that right now. 

  
  


Quietly walking out of the room he tucked Scorpius in and went to the kitchen to clean their mess from dinner. That gave him time to think about the problem that was currently sleeping at his living room. Should he let Potter sleep? He definitely looked like he would need it. But maybe it's for the better if he woke him up so that he can go home to his own bed.

 

Finishing the dishes he went back to the living room. Potter hasn't moved since he left and Draco lingered a few minutes in the door, chewing at his lip, and thinking about the options he had now. Deciding for the one he would prefer if it was him, he slowly walked over to his couch and sat down to wake Potter. 

 

Before he knew what he was doing Draco found himself caressing Potters unruly, but surprisingly soft, locks, and he had to pull himself together, because petting a guy he hadn't seen for years that was currently asleep at his couch seemed a tiny little bit too creepy. Draco pulled his hand away to carefully nudge Potter awake, but before he could do so he heard a soft noise from Potter. 

 

“Don't stop… ‘s nice.”

 

“Wake up Potter, you have no idea what you're talking about.” Draco tried to keep his voice steady and quiet, getting caught like it was wasn't good for his nerves. Especially after a day like this. After a day full of Potter everywhere that he looked. 

 

“Thought I told you to call me Harry, Draco.” Potter yawned but he still made no move to get up and go home. 

 

“Sorry, do you want to stay tonight?” Draco blurted out. “I mean on the couch!” he added hastily before Potter, Harry, could think about it the wrong way. 

 

“If I stay, do you keep on going with the petting?” Potter chuckled as he turned his head around to blink up at Draco. 

 

“Shut up, you must have dreamed about that. I would never do such things.” He knew that his red cheeks called him out on his lie but Harry seemed to ignore all of that, he simply grabbed Draco's hand and pulled it back to his head. As Draco started to slowly comb his fingers through Harry's hair again he was sure his rapidly beating heart would jump out of his throat soon, but Harry just let out a sigh and closed his eyes again. 

 

“I'm not going to sit here all night to do that, just that you know.” Draco knew this was a lie, he would gladly do that but Potter didn't need to know that. He already knew everything else about him by now thanks to Scorpius and his stories and Draco was sure that Harry was intelligent enough to count one and one together, especially after he got caught petting his unruly hair now. 

 

“Mhh. That's a shame … Really like that …”

 

Draco reluctantly pulled his hand back and conjured a proper pillow and a soft blanket for Potter before he picked up his book he was trying to read for days now. If Potter wants to sleep here Draco won't complain but he wasn't that tired yet so he's going to read until he is. And if it means that he has to sit there with Potter sleeping right next to him, he would suffer through it because it definitely wasn't the main reason he isn't going to bed now. 

 

“Sleep. I hope you don't mind if I stay a bit longer to read, I'm not tired yet.”

 

“Mhh don't mind. Much nicer than staying in my house. It’s too quiet. Night, Draco.” Potter rolled over and buried his face in the pillow,and before Draco could answer he was fast asleep again. 

 

\------

 

It's cold. Why is it so cold? Something isn't right here. Draco tried to pull himself out of his deep slumber. He could feel his body shaking and knew that something wasn't right here but before he managed to wake up he felt something warm and soft spread over his body and something even warmer touched his face. 

 

As he realised that the warmer thing actually was a hand that carefully stroke his cheek he forced himself to wake up completely now. 

 

Opening his eyes he could only see the dying green flames of his floo that told him that Potter just left. 

 

\------

 

Nearly one week has passed since Draco awoke to an empty living room. Nearly one week without a single word or letter from Potter. 

 

He currently sat at Pansy’s kitchen table, playing with a glass of whisky and tried desperately to listen to whatever she told him but he failed miserably. The whole week he wasn't able to concentrate on anything because of fucking Harry Potter and the day they spent together. 

 

Maybe it was too much, maybe Draco had fucked all of it up because he had no control over his goddamn hands. Or maybe Potter didn't want to stay for dinner and he had hoped for Draco to tell Scorpius that it would be too much because Potter didn't want to disappoint him. And was he even sure that he felt Potter's hand on his cheek before the other man leaved? Maybe it was just his sleep riddled brain that made things up. 

 

“DRACO! Did you even hear what I said?” 

 

“What?” Draco shook his head and forced his eyes away from his swapping whisky. “Oh sorry Pans, I kind of blanked out there. What did you say?”

 

“I asked what's the matter today? Since you came here you have hardly said two sentences and you don't listen to what I'm saying. So what's going on? Is something wrong with Scorp?” Pansy eyed him worried. 

 

“No, everything's fine. Just tired that's all.”

 

“Don't lie to me, Draco Malfoy. I know exactly how you look when you're depressed and I bet my left tit that it has something to do with you meeting Potter last week. That was always a sour spot for you, so what happened? Did the fucker hex you? Do I have to track him down and kill him? You know I can and gladly will do that if you ask me for it.”

 

“Of course it's fucking Harry Potter! The moment my life finally is perfect this jerk walks in and fucks everything up! Or I did. I don't know, and I wish I wouldn't fucking care!” He was angry now and he knew it wasn't fair to nearly scream at Pans for it but he couldn't take it any longer. 

 

“Oh, Love, I thought you were finally over it. What happened?”

 

“Well at first everything was great, we met Potter and he was great with Scorpius, though he mostly ignored me, and we went for an ice cream together. But then Scorp invited him over for dinner and we talked while I cooked for us and because ice cream and dinner still wasn't enough for the devil spawn, he asked Potter to stay for the bedtime story as well. Potter and Scorpius both fell asleep at the couch then and I think that's where everything went to shit. I was a moron and Potter sleeping on my couch was too much for my dumb brain and I kind of petted his hair and asked him if he wanted to stay on the couch for the night as he woke up.”

 

“Oh Draco… What happened then?”

 

“He asked me if I would keep on petting him if he stayed and put my hand back on his head. And I gave him a proper pillow and a blanket and told him to sleep but I stayed in the living room as well to read and I think I fell asleep. I woke up to the feeling of Potter's hand petting my cheek after he gave me the blanket, because I was freezing, but as I opened my eyes he was already gone and I haven't heard a single word from him since then! And now I think I've fucked everything up because I touched him.”

 

Pansy stared at him with huge eyes before she could pull herself together and smacked him on the arm. “You really are a moron! You didn't fuck up by touching him but by not sending him a letter the whole week! Did you ever try to look at it through his eyes?”

 

Draco hadn't and Pansy knew it. “Why should I write to him? He's the one that fucked off in the middle of the night!”

 

“Because you are the one pining after him since our fourth year at Hogwarts! And because he's the famous quidditch player that intruded your home and asked you to pet him after he fell asleep on your couch! Poor Potter is probably sitting at home in even worse condition than you are now because of it.”

 

“I'm sure he's not. Just like you said, I'm the pining idiot here, not him.”

 

“Listen, Draco, you know I love you, but if you don't get the fuck out of my house and write to Potter the instant you're home, I'm going to kill you. You have to fix that. Now. It's not that late, he's surely still awake and I'm firecalling you tomorrow for a follow up.”

 

Draco stared at her for an small eternity before he stood up to leave without another word. Pansy was probably right, but what should he write to Potter? 

 

At home he sat down at his desk with his own bottle of whisky and an empty parchment. Writing the first thing down he could think of, he called for kitty and sent her off. 

  
  


_ Hey Harry,  _

_ How was your week? _

 

_ Draco  _

  
  


Great idea thanks Pans, ‘how was your week’ that's great. Huffing he filled up his empty glass again. He would sit through his free Friday night with his whisky to wait for a letter that won't arrive. He just knew it. 

 

Staring at the wall ahead of him he nearly jumped into next week as kitty suddenly came back with a letter from Potter. With shaking hands he pulled it off of her leg and opened it. 

  
  


_ Hey Draco,  _

_ It was okay, I think. I'm sorry for Saturday though. Didn't mean to be a burden to you. _

_ How was your week?  _

 

_ Harry _

  
  


_ Potter,  _

_ I already told you that you're not a burden, if I recall correctly. And my week was like shit.  _

 

_ Draco  _

  
  


He refilled his glas again before Potter's next answer came, he knew he should stop drinking if he wanted to have a proper conversation with Potter, but he needed something to do and drinking was the easiest option here. 

  
  


_ Draco,  _

_ Why was your week like shit?  _

_ If it has anything to do with something I did I want you to know that I'm sorry! Hermione told me I shouldn't have done a few of the things I did, and I think she's right, but I couldn't help myself, so again I'm really sorry!  _

 

_ Harry _

  
  


Draco read the letter a few times before he answered to it. Seemingly Pansy was right, he hated it when she's right. He needed to do something about that. The Potter thing, not the Pansy thing, there was nothing he could do about her being right once again. 

  
  


_ Harry, _

_ You didn't do anything wrong so please stop excusing yourself, will you? I enjoyed our day even if it was only for Scorpius, so please stop worrying about that.  _

_ My week was like shit because I waited for the promised dinner but you haven't sent me an invitation yet. Do I have to worry that our new found friendship is built up on lies?  _

 

_ Sincerely yours,  _

_ Draco  _

  
  


_ Draco,  _

_ Okay then, that's great.  _

_ We're friends now? I kind of like that idea.  _

_ I'm about to order Chinese. I could order some more and you could come over if you're hungry right now? Or I can come to yours. Don't want you to starve because I didn't keep my promise.  _

_ Firecall me if you want to so that I don't have to wait for your answer so long, I'm starving. My floo address is ‘Potter Palace’ and don't you dare to laugh. It wasn't my idea and yes, I hexed Ron for it.  _

 

_ Yours,  _

_ Harry _

  
  


Draco did laugh, Potter Palace is more than fitting for the git. Still chuckling he ducked into the floo to let Potter know that he wasn't that hungry but he would eat something if given the opportunity. 

 

Half an hour later Harry stumbled through his floo with a big grin and two boxes of Chinese food in his hands. 

 

\------

 

Spending time with Harry was easy. 

 

The first couple of minutes where awkwardly spent, as neither of them knew what to say or do except not really looking at each other. Draco had let out a laugh and poured them both a glass of whisky, and with a “Look at us behaving like school girls, we're too old for that. Drink up and let's eat before you starve, you look like shit,” everything was fine. 

 

They talked and laughed while they ate and after they had finished dinner, everything felt natural as they moved to the living room together, a bottle of wine in Draco's hand while Harry carried their glasses. 

 

Draco already felt a bit tipsy because of the whiskeys he had before, but he didn't mind because Harry's cheeks reddened with every sip he took from his wine, making it all worth it. 

 

“So Scorpius is with his mum this weekend? Must be really boring for you,” Harry grinned at him. 

 

“Knew that you're only here to see my kid. He's returning Sunday evening for dinner.” Draco sniffed as if her were offended now and Harry laughed, nearly spilling his wine in the process. 

 

“Damn you've got me, I'm only hoping to steal your cute kid away from you with my fame. Nothing to do with you at all,”Harry chuckled as he took another sip of his wine. 

 

“Ha, I knew it! But you're still one dinner behind, you won't get rid of me before I've got that.”

 

Harry looked him directly in the eyes, and Draco's breath stuttered as he got lost in the look. He felt the urge to reach over and touch Harry's face but he had learned from the last time, so he just kept on staring. All he could see was the green of Harry's eyes. 

 

“What if I don't want to get rid of you?” Harry's voice was quiet and a bit breathless now as he kept on looking at Draco. 

 

“Then you just have to say so.”

 

Harry barely let Draco finish before he started.

 

“I don't want to get rid of you. And I'm sorry about last week, I don't want to fuck this up just because I can get a bit needy sometimes. That's what Hermione calls it. I - I like you, and I like being here. With you that is. And Scorp of course. Last Saturday was the best day I have had in ages, and I thought about you the whole fucking week, thinking I fucked this up. But today you wrote me and I'm really happy about that and now I'm rambling and totally fucking this up again and probably scare you away… I better shut up now.” Harry was staring at his hands now, his breathing was a bit too fast and his face was redder than Weasley’s hair. 

 

Draco's hands were shaking as he put his wineglass down at the small table before he looked back at Harry. 

 

“Put your glass down,” Draco said calmly, even if his heart was beating way too fast and his hands had started to shake. 

 

Harry's eyes swept up looking everywhere but Draco's face. “If you want me to go now I can underst-”

 

“Put your glass away, Harry. Please.”

 

Harry did as told and looked back at Draco. His smile was gone and he looked a bit like a kicked puppy now and Draco couldn't take it any longer. With a small growl he all but jumped at Harry and took them both down on the couch. 

 

“Don't you dare get rid of me, Potter,” Draco said quietly. “And don't you dare apologize again if we both know that it was me who started all of that. You didn't fuck anything up here. And now for the love of Merlin kiss me already! I've waited long enough for it!”

 

Harry's soft laugh of relief nearly got lost as he buried one hand in Draco's hair and pulled him close to finally kiss him. 

 

So, yes. Draco was dead. But he hadn't come to hell after dying, this was heaven.There was no other way he could describe what was happening. 


	2. Follow up and epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments!   
> Especially imageekiknowit and LoveMe4Life!  
> I'm really happy you liked my fic and asked me for a small follow-up.   
> So here it is and I hope you like it! :)  
> <3
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta unicornsandphoenix for helping me that quick!

Two months later

 

It was Sunday and Draco was at the manor for dinner as usual. But this time things felt strange. Draco knew it was his own imagination because of the  _ thing _ he was about to tell his parents, but that didn't help to ease his mind. 

 

At least Scorpius wasn't with him today, he can't imagine his reaction to the news. Draco knew he had to tell him sometime soon, it was a miracle that he managed to smuggle Harry out of their house before the little devil woke up nearly every day for the last two months without them getting caught. 

 

But that was something he had to worry about later. First he had to sit through it with his parents and he had no idea how they would take it. 

 

“So where is Scorpius today, Draco? I thought you both would join us as usual,” Narcissa asked with a slight grin and Draco had the feeling she already knew what was going on. But that couldn't be, could it? How could she know? 

 

Draco cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he tried, for the millionth time, to start the conversation. Resigning he looked down at his plate before he answered, “he's with Astoria, he'll be home in about two hours. They wanted to watch a musical as far as I know.”

 

“Well I hope he enjoys it. We always took you to the theatre, and I remember you enjoyed every single time.”

 

“Yes, I still do.”

 

They ate in silence for a while and Draco's mind tried to come up with a way to tell them what he needed to, but he couldn't find anything. He noticed his mother more often than not looking at him with this mysterious grin on her face and suddenly he cracked. 

 

“There is something I've got to tell you,” Draco said as he put away his silverware, noticing only then that this was a bad idea because now he had nothing in his hands. Looking at his parents he quickly reached for his napkin and fiddled nervously with it. 

 

“Well, go on and tell us, Draco.” Lucius put his silverware down as well and furrowed his brows while looking at his son. This didn't help at all, Draco thought. 

 

His mother only smiled at him. 

 

“Well you see, uhm. So the thing is, Harry Potter -” 

 

“Oh for Salazar’s sake not again!” his father nearly let his head fall into the roasted beef that was left on his plate. “For  _ years  _ I had to listen to you ranting about Potter. Just because Scorpius seemingly loves to talk about Potter just as much as you did that doesn't mean every Malfoy is so obsessed with him, Draco! I can't go through this again. I already said that. I'm too old for that.”

 

“Love why don't you let Draco tell us what he needs to say about Mr Potter?” 

 

“You're always saying that Narcissa! What could be different this time? Ohhh Potter with his unearned fame, and his green eyes, and his mop of hair, everyone thinks he's perfect, blah blah. Why? Why do I have to suffer that much? Actually don't answer that.”

 

“Don't listen to him, Draco. He's getting old and his mind isn't the best anymore. So do tell, what it is with Harry Potter?” 

 

Her loving smile towards him was the only reason Draco found the courage to keep on going. 

 

“Well you see, Scorpius won tickets to one of Harry's games about two months ago, I think I told you about that. The thing is, uhm, we kind of started dating the week after that, Harry and I, and I thought you should know it from me before the Prophet finds out about it.”

 

A loud thud was heard and Draco looked up to find his father wiping his face on his napkin, seemingly he lost control over everything around him for a second which ended in his face hitting his plate this time for real. 

 

Narcissa let out a loud laugh and stood up to hug Draco tightly while looking amused at her husband. 

 

“Well if you're dating, Harry is most welcome to join you for dinner next time, Draco. I'm happy that you're happy, and you are. A mother knows such things.”

 

“So that's it then? Years of Potter, Potter, Potter and now you're dating? Do you know how much easier my life could have been if you had thought about that earlier, Draco?”

 

“So you're both fine with it then?” Draco asked as his mother finally let go of him to help her husband recollect himself. 

 

“Of course we are. But you should give your father a week,” she smiled fondly down to her devastated husband  and looked back at Draco. “Or maybe two to come along with the news.”

 

Draco sighed relieved and smiled at his mother before he picked up his silverware again and returned to his plate. 

 

That went better than expected. 

  
  


\------

  
  


A few days later

  
  


“Daddy?” 

 

‘Fuck’ Draco was awake within a second, but it was already too late. He could only hear his bedroom door open and the small foots of Scorpius trample towards his bed as he sat up. 

 

“Daddy, I had a nightmare, I can't sleep anymore.” Scorpius jumped into his bed and right onto Harry who let out a loud huff and Scorpius screamed. 

 

“Scorp, wait! Everything's fine, come here.” Draco cast a light Lumos, it was too late now anyways and maybe it wasn't as scary to find Harry Potter sleeping in his daddy's bed than whatever Scorpius thought he had hit right now. 

 

Scorpius straddled his lap sobbing, not even looking up to see what else could be here. Draco sighed and nudged Harry fully awake with his foot, mouthing a silent ‘nightmare’ towards him as he finally looked up. 

 

Harry only smiled lazy as he sat up to look at them. Shrugging his shoulders at Draco's lost look he scooted a bit closer towards them. 

 

“Hey, Scorp, want to tell me about your dream?” Harry asked with a low voice to not scare Scorpius even more. 

 

At that Scorpius sobbing stopped instantly, and his head snapped up to look at Draco with huge eyes before he turned around to look at Harry. 

 

Scorpius let out a loud squeal and jumped at Harry, just like he did at the quidditch game, and every thought of the nightmare was gone as he buried his head in Harry's neck to pester him with questions why he wasn't invited to their sleepover. 

 

So much to carefully telling Scorpius that they're dating. But Draco couldn't be more happy at that moment as he looked over at his two favourite people, cuddled up together in his bed and giggling over something Harry said. 

 

\--------

  
  


Ten years later

  
  


“Hey Scorp, why didn't you invite us to the sleepover you had last night?” Harry asked with a dirty grin as he wiggled his brows towards the blonde boy. 

 

They all sat around their small kitchen for breakfast, Scorpius just coming in after smuggling his boyfriend out of the house. 

 

“Haha very funny. Dad, do something about your husband. He's no fun anymore,” Scorpius said with his best scowl. 

 

“Oh, Scorp, that hurts my feelings, I thought you were my biggest fan?” Harry chuckled and Draco couldn't stop himself from from joining in. 

 

“Well I think I'll have to change my mind if you don’t leave me alone.” Scorpius tried to look mad but failed miserably as he began to laugh. 

 

“Happy wedding anniversary, congratulations on driving me insane for nine years now. I'm off taking a shower, after that the house is all yours.” Scorpius said grinning as he fetched a piece of toast from one of the plates and turned around to sprint out of the kitchen. 

 

Watching his son leaving the kitchen, Draco leaned over to Harry and gave him a soft kiss. 

 

“Did you really wait ten years to bring this up again?” Draco asked as he laughed again. 

 

“I thought this day would never come… It's the best gift he could have given me today,” Harry grinned back at Draco. 

 

Draco shook his head and grinned. Harry Potter’s biggest fan. He had to give Scorpius something special for his next birthday, he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr:  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
